


Abused Love

by WigglingPudding



Series: Once in love, always will be [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Injustice!Clark, Insurgent Batman, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Regime Superman, Romance, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: How could he love a monster that hurt him? He didn’t know.How could she love a monster that tried to kill her? He doubted Harley would know an answer to that question as well.His chest ached, his eyes burned from the tears and it hurts to breathe. But he liked that pain. He welcomed and enjoyed that pain.Was this how Harley felt towards Joker? When she was left alone with her head to think about her love with Joker?“You and I are the same. We love them, they hurt us, yet we cannot leave them” Harley has once said to him before she was executed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> It's a mix between Justice League- A better world and Injustie-God among us. Where Bruce put down his cowl when Justice Lord was formed only to pick it back up and made an Insurgent group later on.

Harlequin, or was previously known as Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel, was Joker’s accomplice, ex-psychiatrist, sidekick and lover. Despite the love, the female villain had shown to Joker in numerous events, with Batman in it or not, never once did he see Joker returning the affection equally. Most of the time, Batman would witness Joker trying to do something stupid but deadly by himself, something that involves killing and torturing a number of people especially Batman, Harlequin would try to stop or help him, only to be slapped or pushed away in a not gentle way. It was not actions with the intention to keep Harley out of the danger zone, more like he thought of her as a nuisance.

There was some information in his investigation that said Joker actually had romantic feelings for the ex-psychiatrist, but Joker was never sane or think straight, it was not surprising that he tried to kill Harley just to kill those emotions as well.

The relationship between those two was not healthy. Hell, Batman could never consider both of them as healthy. While Harley was still a little sane, Joker was far gone. What he could never understand in the past was despite the rough treatment, one-sided love and all the abusing, Harley never left Joker. Not even when Joker had tried to kill or sacrifice her numerous time.

Again and again, she kept coming back and kept falling in love with him. That dangerous, painful and unreturned love. That riddle was more complicated than any riddles the Riddler had given him before. Their love could never be called a Stockholm Syndrome or any other names. This was something different.

Whenever he confronted with Joker, secretly he would try to search for the ex-psychiatrist if she was by Joker’s side. Just to make sure Joker did not actually successfully killed her. Whenever Batman had to fight Harlequin, he would try to avoid hitting the wounds given by Joker on her and avoid injuring her too badly. Whenever Batman defeated Joker, he would spare a few minutes to treat the unconscious Harley’s injuries. He did those not because she was a woman, not because out of pity because he could never understand why.

Harley was far smarter and more capable than she seemed. She was the brightest student in Gotham University. She even has Poison Ivy and Catwoman as her friends and allies. She could easily break free from Joker’s abuse or even kill him. But she didn’t. Some would say she was one of the victims of love. That love made her so blind she could not see anything else but the Joker.

Batman thought until the day he died or found Harley’s dead body he would never be able to understand that kind of love Harley had for Joker. Until one day Superman decided to kill Lex Luthor because ‘It had to be done’.

-

A slap on his left cheek snapped him out of his own little world in his head and back to reality. Where his body was underneath the invulnerable man sweaty, bruised, wounded and tainted. His chest risen and fall as he panted after the rough lovemaking he had with his husband. Love making, Bruce started to doubt that sexual activity between them could be called lovemaking. More like only sex. The kisses and touches were more forced and colder, the sex was rougher and involved a lot more rough plays. Bruce used to enjoy those stuff. The hair pulling and all, but this was different.

“Who are you thinking while I fuck your slutty hole, Omega? Oliver mh?” Kal’s voice sent shivers down his spines with fear, not excitement.

A rougher thrust, Bruce gasped as he felt the pain increased in his lower region.

“You’re enjoying the pain, aren’t you?” his alpha chuckled darkly and shoved himself deeper, his fingers around Bruce’s neck tighten.

Bruce could imagine already the ring of bruises around his neck from Kal choking him. Like a collar on him, that told the world that Bruce was the High Councillor’s bitch.

“Spread your legs wider, Omega”

It hurts when he was called by that name. When was the last time Kal called him ‘Bruce’ on the bed? Oh right, when Kal was still Clark Kent. When he was still smiling so brightly like a boy scout he was and would beg for an apology on his knees if he had ever left a wound much less a cut on Bruce. That was years ago now.

“H-Harder..!” it was like his mind was clouded.

-

If the Bruce who still played the Batman role see him in this state, begging for more pain and pleasure, he would be disgusted. The Bruce back then would never fall this low. Would never let anyone who insulted him because of his second gender go walk around without a broken nose. Would never watch Lord Superman kill or lobotomize people daily just because things did not go his way. He would have stopped him instead of helping him.

Yes, definitely disgusted.

But he didn’t care much about it now. In this disgusting state. Where he was fully given in to his Omega personality begging for an Alpha to use and fertilise him. Funny, people used to fear him. Now he was nothing more than a joke, a slut for Lord Superman’s personal use. Slut, bitch, Superman’s toilet, and Superman’s stress ball.

He couldn’t recall how many times already he was beaten bloodied and bruised, then got dragged underneath Kal to have sex without his will. Even if he was tired or still suffering from the wounds before.

With the way, he was treated. All the abuses, rough sex, and no aftercare, it was obvious that this was a domestic abuse case. Even Alfred who could no longer keep treating Bruce’s wounds silently said it was time to end this kind of relationship.

“If he still loves you, he would not be hurting you” they have said to him.

Was this what everyone told Harley about Joker?

He knew that very well. He knew it was time to end this relationship before he ended up dying from a serious wound given by an angry Superman.

Every day of his life he would imagine the scenario. A thousand scenarios of how he would call Kal and say they need to talk. Say this relationship would only hurt both of them much more, that one day Kal might end up killing him. In every scenario, he would end up dead. Beaten, lobotomized, strangled, smashed, twisted neck or frozen to death by one red-eyed Kal.

Bruce couldn’t leave Kal.

Not because he was afraid of him, not because he was afraid of death because he still loves him.

“How could you continue loving that monster after what he has done to you? He broke four of your ribs! Four! An inch more and it would have punctured your lung!” Leslie has angrily reminded him as she tended his after sex wounds.

“I know” was his reply and followed by silence.

How could he love a monster that hurt him? He didn’t know.

How could she love a monster that tried to kill her? He doubted Harley would know an answer to that question as well.

His chest ached, his eyes burned from the tears and it hurts to breathe. But he liked that pain. He welcomed and enjoyed that pain.

Was this how Harley felt towards Joker? When she was left alone with her head to think about her love with Joker?

“You and I are the same. We love them, they hurt us, yet we cannot leave them” Harley has once said to him before she was executed.

She looked so peaceful when death has finally come knocking at the door. Was it because Joker was not alive anymore and she could not live without him?

Would Bruce be eager to die if Superman should ever be killed? He knew the military was secretly planning to take out Kal, to stop this ruling out of fear.  He knew it was only a matter of time before the Justice Lords find out about the assassination and that small chunk of kryptonite and take out the whole military. The possibility of the military succeeding killing Superman was low but still, exist. He couldn’t help but think about it. He didn’t have much to do anyway when his duty was to please the councillor.

“Strip”

No warm welcome hugs, no kisses, no smiles, no teasing, nothing normal or loving married couple would do. Only a word of command and a glare.

He couldn’t leave. He never enjoyed the abuses or the lack of love.

He knew he was not loved anymore.

He knew this relationship was not healthy.

He knew he would die if this continues.

Yet he couldn’t leave.

His abused heart would not let him let go of that thin line of hope that Kal still loves him.

“Kal.. I love you”

There was no reply. No kisses, no hugs, only cold silence.

It hurts, yet he couldn’t leave.

Until he saw a picture of Dick, imagining him shaking his head in disapproval at what Bruce has become. Or Oliver and Dinah's determined faces looking at him before Kal-El ended them. 

Finally, he let go that tiny hope that Clark would love him back. Finally, he picked up the cowl again. 

Alfred was always there to wake him up when Bruce hesitated. 

Finally, he switched the device to life, pulling the Justice League from an alternative dimension. 

"Betrayer!" was his new name from Kal-El. 

**Author's Note:**

> First angst posted. To be honest I really like a little angst. Okay maybe a lot of angst but I enjoy happy ending as much as anyone would. I feel bad for Bruce for this story... . God, my heart hurts  
> I ALWAYS hesitate to write smuts since I am BAD at it. Bad at fluff... romance..smut.. technically everything.. God. Thank you so much for just clicking into this QAQ


End file.
